The West Wind
by Adolescent Olympian
Summary: A strange girl stumbles across the Titan's path... Is she good? Is she another Terra? How will she affect the Titan's... er... more personal relationships? OC
1. Chapter 1

The West Wind

_Chapter 1_

Starfire determinedly shot a rapid succession of starbolts at the oversized beating heart as Beast Boy rammed it in the form of a t-rex.

"Stop Cardiac!" Robin yelled as he sent a bird-a-rang at the center of the heart.

It exploded sending Cardiac tumbling to the ground. Raven took this opportunity to use her energy to sever the dangerous, mechanical arms from the monster.

The large organ lay in the middle of the street beating slowly, surrounded by the mess it created. The Titans walked over to Cardiac and looked down on it.

"Wow, we made a mess," Beast Boy said examining the scene.

There were uprooted trees, overturned cars, and shards of glass all over the street from broken shop windows.

"Sure did," Cyborg uttered inspecting a badly damaged car.

Then the Titans could hear the sirens of police trucks, and 3 trucks parked a few yards away from the scene. A man stepped out of one of them, followed by his cadets.

"Good job again Titans," the man nodded at Robin.

"Anytime, sir," Robin said, "Cyborg, you want to give these men a hand?"

Cyborg walked over to the Cardiac and lifted him above his head. He and the five other men began trying to place the odd villain in the back of the truck.

The head policeman turned to Robin and said, "Our street maintenance people went on strike. They claim we use them too often…"

Robin looked sheepish and muttered, "Oh ha sorry about that sir…"

"Anyways, do you think you guys could handle this mess on your own for today?"

"Yes, uh, of course sir," The Boy Blunder scratched the back of his head.

"Great, thank you team," The policeman turned and walked to his truck before adding, "Oh and your allowance is coming next week."

Robin gave him a curt salute as he drove off. Then he turned to Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy who were talking quietly. Cyborg came to stand next to him.

"Alright team, we have to clean up," Robin said matter-o-factly.

"That is not our job," Raven stated dully.

"It is today; apparently the city is sick of cleaning up after us." Cyborg cut in.

"That is rude," Starfire pouted.

"Yeah! Without us there wouldn't _be_ a city. Jeez, they're just too lazy to do anything," the green boy waved his arms in the air.

"I wouldn't really be talking, Beast Boy," Raven teased.

Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at her, and she just rolled her eyes.

"Well we have to today, so lets get started." Robin said somewhat reluctantly.

They are the _Teen_ Titans, and cleaning isn't usually a teenager's forte.

The team turned towards the mess and just looked at it for a couple of seconds.

"Okay let's start," Robin said, but he didn't move.

A few more seconds.

"No really we have to start."

A few more seconds.

"Guys…"

A few more seconds.

"…."

"Maybe if we just stare at it, it will clean itself," Beast Boy suggested.

"Right, because that is how things work," Raven said sarcastically.

Suddenly, a huge gust of wind came racing past them and they had trouble keeping their footing. But then they saw that the wind was picking up the shards of glass, putting the trees back in their holes, and turning cars back over. The current carried all the glass and debris in a strange, but pretty pattern into the nearest dumpster. The street was spotless.

The Titans stood bewildered. They sat staring at the road for a solid minute.

"HA!" Beast Boy shouted breaking the silence.

"What the heck?" Raven murmured.

"I was right, Raven!" Beast Boy bragged.

"I believe I am confused. Is this some kind of earth happening?" Star said looking around at her friends.

"Um… No… Star," Robin responded kind of to himself.

"Hey, we don't have to clean up; I'm not gonna question it," Cyborg hollered, "let's go."

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt

Back at the tower, Robin and Cyborg were intensely playing _Ninjas vs. Aliens II_ in the living room and Beast Boy was waiting to play the winner. Raven was in her room and Starfire was watching the boy's shenanigans quietly on the couch.

"Haha! Take that!" Robin shouted, rising a little off the couch.

"Oh no you don't!" Cyborg stuck his tongue out in concentration and leaned forward, "Ah!"

"Hey!"

"Haha."

"Shut it."

"Not fair!"

'Totally fair!"

"You're gonna lose!"

"Nuh-uh!" Robin yelled, they were both standing now, "HA! I WIN!"

Starfire was laughing on the couch as Robin stood proudly over the displeased Cyborg.

"Better luck next time, bud," Robin grinned at Cyborg and patted him on the back.

"Please, I was just having a bad day."

"Well it's my turn metal butt. Robin, prepare to DIE!" Beast Boy said enthusiastically.

"Yeah right," Robin grinned.

"Actually," Starfire started slowly, "Do you think I could play against Robin, friend Beast Boy?"

All the boys raised their eyebrows.

"Uh, yeah sure Star," Beast Boy said and he handed her the controller.

She smiled at him and sat down gracefully, and calmly on the couch. The Boy Blunder was looking at her nervously, but switched the game on.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtT

"I have won, correct?" Starfire said.

Robin just looked at her. She had beaten him. Cyborg couldn't even beat him that often.

What made it worse was that she had beaten him so easily. He had been jumping all over the place and she had just sat quietly on the couch criss-cross.

"Star, how'd you learn to play like that?" Robin inquired.

"Oh, I do not know. It is not very hard," Starfire smiled innocently.

Robin pouted.

"Oh do not be embarrassed friend Robin. My people are fast learners."

He scratched the back of his head.

"Well in that case, maybe… you could… teach me sometime?" Robin said quietly, red-faced.

She just beamed, "I would most enjoy that!"

"But I do not think you will be able to defeat me, even then," The girl smile mischievously.

"Oh you're on!" and with that, Robin switched on the game.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtT

It was now about 1:30 A.M., and everybody was asleep in bed.

Robin and Starfire had spent hours in the virtual world of video game battles, and had retired at about 9:00 to get ready for bed. Everybody else had just lounged around all day doing normal, Titan stuff.

Then a loud ringing vibrated through the tower.

A groan came from each of the slumbering Titans, but as always, Robin was up first and in the Ops, followed closely behind by his team.

After a couple of seconds of typing on the main computer, Robin swiftly turned around and rushed past his team only to mutter in his haste, "Dr. Light" signaling them to follow.

"Oh my favorite," Raven said.

The Titans arrived on the roof of an electrical power plant in time to see Dr. Light emerge from the door leading down into the factory.

"Ah the Teen Titans, what a lovely surprise…

You're just in time to see my raid of darkness. After taking and harnessing all of the light energy, I will turn off all the power of New York City only to give it to those loyal to me. Imagine what would happen to all those business people who can't provide for themselves without any power. After I take out most of the influential cities of the world, I will achieve world domination!" Dr. Light ranted excitedly.

"And you did this on an electrical factory? How unpredictable," Raven droned sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Dr. Light said harshly, but when Raven gave him a look, he cowered.

"Dude, that is a horrible plan. Who came up with that? A teenage girl writing stories on her laptop?" Cyborg asked.

"For a guy big on brightness, you're kinda dim," Beast boy laughed.

"Why I oughta-!"

"Titans, GO!"

The team sprang into action and dispersed surrounding Dr. Light on the rooftop.

Dr. light turned his attention to Beast Boy. He sent a bolt of electricity at the green teen, who abruptly morphed into a hippopotamus to take the shock. The impact caused the green hippo to slide back, but did not do any damage. Starfire and Cyborg took this distraction to shoot their energy beams at the skinny man. He was able to just barely deflect them with the metal cuffs on his wrists. He then sent strong lightning rods at both of them knocking the two heroes down. Then, an immense current of wind came over the roof seeming to rush at Dr. Light. He almost lost his footing, and Raven took this time to uproot a pipe form the roof and fling it at him. With the wind still going strong, the pipe accelerated a little more and hit him square in the chest. He stumbled backwards, and then Robin flung himself at the unstable villain in a flying sidekick. Another, seemingly perfectly timed gust of strong air picked up, and propelled Robin forward, giving him extra power as he made contact with Dr. Light's face. The man in the black and yellow suit tumbled off the roof, and Raven caught him in a net of black force.

"Nice hit," She said to her leader.

"You too," he nodded, although thinking about the winds currents that helped.

Coincidence?

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtT


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE! So here is my second chapter, I hope you enjoy it. I love criticism so if you have barely any or nothing but then I'd love to hear it all. But be nice. I tried to make this chapter longer than my first one because a very nice reviewer asked for a longer chapter. I HOPE I HAVE PLEASED YOU! R&R! Btw, my story is for BB&Rae lovers along with Robstar lovers. I ship both equally. This chapter is dedicated to BB&Rae. And my story is probably going to frustrate Robstar lovers to until the end... and then they might not want to kill me... and then hopefully I will redeem myself with my sequel which is totally dedicated to Robstar and NOTHING ELSE.

~Adolescent Olympian~

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything bye_

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtT

_Chapter 2_

It was about 2:00 in the afternoon when the first Titan awoke, which was a particularly dark, hooded empath.

She yawned as she walked through the living room doors. She was mildly surprised to see no one else in the room, given it was 2:00. But then again, they had stayed up late fighting Dr. Light, and she was never one to sleep more then the others.

She smiled to herself, and, after making sure no one was watching, she popped a frozen waffle into the toaster. There wasn't any real reason for her to hide her love for waffles from her friends. Raven was sure that her team knew it, but it was just one of those things. Maybe she was just too classy for waffles. Or maybe it was because it was one of the few things she could actually make.

As she waited for her delicious waffle to toast, she put a pot of water on the stove for some tea. The toaster sprang the waffle up and Raven caught it in a black force before letting it fall onto a plate. She shuffled around the kitchen, with black splotches moving around her with a variety of different food items. When she was done, she had a very delicious looking stack of waffles and some steaming hot herbal tea. She walked to the large windows that overlooked the ocean and levitated in the air crossing her legs. She also levitated her breakfast. Or… lunch.

She took a big bite of her waffle, and was thoroughly enjoying it that she didn't hear the door swish open.

"Hey Rae!"

Both her and her food fell to the floor.

"Beast Boy! I… didn't… hear you… You startled me," Raven said standing and waved her hand, making the fallen items stack neatly in a pile on the floor.

"Sorry. Did you make… waffles?" Beast Boy said looking around her at the now clean mess.

She sighed, "Yes. I thought I would try something new."

"Cool! Breaking out of that gloomy, tea shell of yours I see," he smiled wide at her, "Well I guess I kinda ruined your breakfast, so let me make you another batch. I want to make some tofu waffles before Cyborg wakes up."

"That's okay, Beast Boy. I think I'm just going to go meditate in my room," She said picking up the stack and walking past him.

"Oh come on Rae, I'm sure you're still hungry. And you probably don't want floor waffles," He persisted following her.

She placed the stack in the sink and turned to leave, "Really, I'm fine."

Then he grabbed her wrist.

She turned to face him, a little surprised.

"Please? Don't go back to that dark room of yours," He gave her a goofy smile.

Raven sighed and pulled her wrist from his grasp, "Okay."

"Yes!" the green boy fist pumped, "Go meditate over there; I'll be quiet."

Raven looked at him suspiciously, but then gave him a small smile that made his stomach flutter.

He only smiled wider and dashed to the kitchen.

Raven turned and walked to her original spot, regaining her bored expression. She lifted into a floating criss-cross position, but did not make any attempt to meditate. Instead she just watched the green changeling in the reflection of the windows.

The corners of Raven's mouth lifted slightly and slowly as she watched the green goofball scurry around the kitchen, trying his best not to disturb her.

She loved how he cared.

Well, she loved all of them really. They all cared for her so much.

But especially him.

He would always try and help her and get her to smile. He has told her a billion times that he loves her smile. He wanted her to know that she can be herself around him, and for that she's grateful. He's irritating sure, but for all the right reasons.

So she just looked fondly at the reflection of the clumsy teen shuffling around lost in thought, a small smile gracefully painted on her face.

After a while, his razor sharp animal eyes that could see the reflection from across the room met her own in the crystal glass.

Raven saw his curious smile on the window. She quickly adverted her eyes.

"Whatchya starin' at Rae? Like what you see?" he teased.

"I was just making sure you were doing it right," She stated.

"Well, come see for yourself; I'm done!" The green boy flourished his arms.

Raven placed her feet on the ground and walked over to two plates of freshly made waffles. He pulled the countertop chair out for her and then took the one next to her for himself.

He donned a French accent, "For ju, madam, I have made ze dish of ze famous Fre-ench. ZE WAFFLE."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Bon appetite," Beast boy said.

Raven tentatively took a bite.

"Do you like it?" Beast Boy asked eagerly.

Raven looked at him and nodded, the corners of her mouth lifting again.

He shouted, "HURRAY!"

"Calm down."

"Sorry."

Raven turned her attention to a small steaming mug.

"You made me tea?"

"Yeah."

She paused, "Thank you."

"No problem Raven, anything for you."

Raven then spotted another steaming mug by Beast Boy's plate.

"I didn't know _you_ drank tea."

"Well I don't- didn't. I thought I would try something new. I mean, you seem to like it. And I feel like I should make an effort to do some of the things you like. Because, that's what friends do. And I think we don't do any of the things you like. So I think we should… and…" He trailed off his little rant when he saw Raven just stare at him.

She was just staring at him. It wasn't her usual glare of disapproval. It was… different. And he was really confused.

Suddenly she jumped forward and hugged him. It was short, but it was the best thing in the world to him.

Then she abruptly turned back to her waffles and continued eating like nothing had happened.

He sat there for a while just shocked, but eventually went back to his waffles too, a stupid grin plastered on his face that did not go unnoticed by Raven.

They sat there in a comfortable silence as the other Titans slowly awoke throughout the day.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtT

It had been about a week since Dr. Light's attack, and the Titans were spending another day relaxing.

They were seated around a table in the living room playing poker. Cyborg was dominating and Beast Boy and Starfire didn't really understand the game.

"Take that!" Beast Boy said as he slammed down his cards.

"Beast Boy, that's nothing. You have a two, a four, and a nine. And why do you only have 3 cards?" Raven asked.

"Glorbnog!" Starfire said throwing her own cards down in frustration.

Robin laughed, "It's okay, Star; you'll get it."

"That means I win again!" Cyborg cheered as he took the pot of candy.

"What? No fair, I should have won that round," Robin complained.

"Hey buddy, I guess poker is just not your game," Cyborg bragged.

"If this was chess, you're butt would be mine."

The team just stared at Robin, and then burst out laughing.

Beast Boy was close to tears, "You're right. You could definitely beat us in a game of chess."

Robin was red-faced, "Shut up! Chess is a game of intellectual strength and strategy! It is very important for fighting."

"Whatever you say man," Cyborg said as his laughing reduced to chuckling.

"Stuff it, or you all will be running at 5 AM tomorrow," Robin bit.

His teammates immediately stopped laughing.

"You know, I'd like to learn chess."

"Chess is most challenging."

"Chess is cool."

"I like your hair."

Robin looked smug.

The Titans stopped their banter at the sound of a familiar siren. Robin dashed to the computer.

"Cinderblock," he called.

With that they were out the door.

They arrived a main city road, with lots of shops and apartments on either side. Quite similar to the road that they fought Cardiac on recently.

People were running and screaming, but the Titans didn't see Cinderblock.

Suddenly, he emerged from behind a building with a Toyota above his head.

Except this wasn't Cinderblock.

"Oh my pumpkin pie," Cyborg muttered.

He was Cinderblock x5.

"He has gotten larger yes?" Starfire asked.

Cinderblock was huge!

"Titans, GO!" the team sprang into action.

Robin reached the concrete monster first, and launched into a flying sidekick. Robin hit him square in his chest, and he stumbled backward to be met with a starbolt straight to the face. He swung his arm around haphazardly and hit Starfire, knocking her out of the sky. Robin sent exploding disks at him that proved ineffective.

"Argh!" Robin cried out in frustration.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" Raven said as her eyes glowed white; 3 cars went hurdling towards the villain, who fell to his cinderblock knees.

Beast Boy had taken the form of a gorilla and climbed on his face, punching him. Cinderblock was batting blindly at his face and tried to throw Beast Boy off. But beast Boy had morphed into a smaller monkey and was dodging each of Cinderblock's blows so Cinderblock hit himself in the face.

Cinderblock roared in anger and successfully grabbed Beast Boy, throwing him 50 feet against a building. The green changeling morphed back into a human and slumped against the wall.

"Owowowow," Beast Boy moaned.

Cyborg was now firing at the monster with his sonic cannon and Starfire was blasting him. Cinderblock reached up and grabbed Starfire. He then proceeded to hurl her into Cyborg, sending them both to the ground.

"You okay Star?" Cy asked as they helped each other get up.

"He is skilled at throwing people," She replied.

Raven and Robin were now desperately giving it their all. That is until Cinderblock took the streetlamp Raven was using to hit him, and swung at her. She plummeted to the ground with a loud thump, and he started to advance towards her.

"Hey sidewalk brain!" Robin called, "Over here!"

Cinderblock turned around at Robin's tauntings. Robin was going in for another flying sidekick, but Cinderblock swatted him away, so that he skidded on the asphalt. Angered, Robin sprinted back towards the concrete block, who had returned his attention to Raven again. Robin grappled his way to Cinderblock's shoulder and drew back his fist to punch.

But before Robin could finish his action, a fierce, sharp, slash of white hit the side of Cinderblocks face making him stumble back.

It was like wind.

Confused, Robin sat there, which was a mistake. Cinderblock attempted to knock the Boy Wonder off his shoulder, but he only skimmed Robin as he dodged. Still, it made Robin fall, but he was able to grapple himself back onto the monster. This time securing his position, Robin again made the motion to punch Cinderblock straight in the nose.

But as he did so, another razor sharp blade of white came out of nowhere and struck Cinderblock across the face.

This time, it was the blade type thing that knocked Robin from the shoulder of the giant. Robin sent his grappling hook towards a street lamp before colliding with the street below, and landed safely where the other Titans had gathered.

They watched in shock as streaks of white appeared out of the air and attacked the block. Again and again _swish swish swish swish_. Cinderblock was growing frustrated that he could neither touch nor see this force that was pushing him back. He swatted angrily at the _swishes_ like they were bees.

"What is that?" Beast Boy asked.

"Should we help it?" Cyborg said.

"Uh. Not yet, I want to see what happens," Robin said squinting his eyes.

Just then, Cinderblock apparently decided he had had enough and he immediately turned and started running down the street destroying everything in his path.

"Okay now we should do something," Robin said, "Titans, GO!"

The teens sprinted after the monster, and so did whatever the force was that had attacked him. Whatever it was, it kept pace with the 5 heroes.

It had become more visible, and now resembled a fireball. But it wasn't really made of fire. Each Titan was constantly glancing at this strange rocket thing. It was like a comet with a tail of white ribbons. The Teen Titans were utterly confused by this strange power assisting them.

Suddenly, it disappeared. Just into thin air.

"Huh?!" Cyborg cried.

But they had caught up to Cinderblock, and the others launched themselves at the giant. Cyborg shot rays of blue, Robin punched and kicked, Raven threw cars, Starfire shot starbolts, and Beast Boy fought as a T-Rex. Cinderblock was almost defeated.

"arrrgggHHHHH!" Cinderblock yelled, swiping wildly and grabbing all of the heroes in his enormous hands.

He threw them down with such force, and they skidded at least 10 feet on the asphalt. The team laid there for a second reorienting themselves, an they could hear Cinderblock's deep, unnatural laugh.

Suddenly, as the still disoriented team sat on the street, a gust of wind so powerful that it started to uproot trees came rushing through the valley of buildings.

"Get to the side!" Robin called, and the Titans dove to the sidewalk.

Cinderblock was trying his best to stand, but it was obvious he was putting all of his weight against the current.

Then, that same white comet came hurdling at the concrete monster.

"What's it doing!?" Beast Boy yelled over the howling wind.

The thing was gaining speed, headed straight at the unstable Cinderblock.

"Wait, do you see what I see?" Cyborg said as loud as he could.

"I see a girl!" Robin yelled.

"With a- horse?" Raven hollered.

In the midst of the winds and the rocket, a face of a girl, no more than 17, was thundering towards the block on what seemed to be a snow white stallion.

Then, it hit Cinderblock full on in his chest and sent him straight into the ground, the road breaking from the impact.

A huge cloud of dust and debris rose around him and a deep bellowing echoed through the street that made the teens shield their faces.

Everything was calm.

There was no more wind and the Titans stood up and brushed themselves off. Then the dust started to clear, and what they saw shocked them.

"Look!" Starfire called and pointed in the midst of the debris.

There was the girl, the same girl that they had seen, but she was lying on the ground struggling to sit up. Her arms shook uncontrollably in attempt to raise herself off the ground, and then she collapsed on her face, unmoving.

The Titans took off and Robin was to reach her. He gently turned over in his arms. The unconscious girl was limp and her head lolled awkwardly to the side. Her brown hair was long and wavy and she had a small face that was adorned with dirt, cuts, and bruises. She was dressed in ripped clothing that one could have guessed was once white.

The others crowded around him, but then Beast Boy said, "Hey, there's her horse!"

The stocky creature stood timidly away, and when Beast Boy tried to approach him, the stallion neighed and white ribbons swirled around him as he disappeared into the air.

"Um, the horse evaporated," Beast Boy called.

"We can worry about that later, Beast Boy; we need to get her to the infirmary," Robin said as he stood with the girl in his arms.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtT


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: yay chapter 3 is up! This is the meeting of the mysterious girl. I'm not sure about it. _I_ like it personally, but I of course don't know how it is from you all's perspective... It took me a long time to get it to flow the way I wanted it to. I don't even know if it flows correctly and I started to change a little from my original plan so we will see how it goes. PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me if you hate it, tell me if you love it, I would like to know! Um... what else... is that all? Yes? Okay! Review and enjoy!

_Disclaimer: You know what goes here_

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtT

_Chapter 3_

A moan emanated from the heap lying on the hospital bed.

The mysterious girl slowly rose to a sitting position as her vision cleared. She glanced around and found that she was in an infirmary of some sort. She made an effort to get out of bed, but soon realized that the tubes and wires attached to her made it difficult. She plucked the wires from her arms and legs and took the oxygen mask off her face. The girl carefully set her bare feet on the cold tile floor and stood, taking a moment to stabilize. She felt quite sore.

Now she let herself fully take in her surroundings. There was a plain hospital bed, and the walls were made up mostly of complicated looking systems, computers, and dials. The room wasn't like a dull hospital room however; it had a large window that looked over the ocean. It made the room light and the view was beautiful. She walked to the floor-to-ceiling window to gawk at the glimmering waves of the harbor. It was probably noon or so, and the sky was a crystal blue. She looked down and saw she was at least 75 stories up.

_I wonder where I am…_ the unknown girl thought.

_But it's definitely not anywhere near home… _

_Wait! Then that means-_

She inspected herself, turning her hands over and flexing her fingers. She wiggled her toes, and, as she did, a wide smile spread across her pale face. An outsider might wonder why she was so happy with her hands and feet. She brought her pale hands to her cheeks and then ran her hands through her long, brown hair, her smile only growing wider. Then her deep, dark, brown eyes landed on the paper gown she was wearing, and her face contorted into that of disgust.

She saw a mirror by the door. The girl practically ran to it and gasped at her reflection, grazing the shiny glass with her index finger. She started making faces, and then she noticed the small table sitting next to the mirror against the wall. On it was a hairbrush and a glass of water. She quickly downed the water, realizing how thirsty she was. And hungry. But she didn't see any food anywhere, so she picked up the hairbrush.

She began brushing her very long, brown waves in front of the mirror, seeming to take great pleasure in just her pure existence. Then the door slid open to reveal a green boy whistling happily and carrying a tray of medical utensils. She guessed him to be only slightly younger then her.

When the green boy spotted her, his eyes grew wide. They stared at each other for a decent 10 seconds, the boy looking shocked and the girl more curious.

Then the green boy then dropped the tray he was holding and ran out the door that closed behind him, leaving the girl with a confused expression on her face.

A couple seconds later the door slid open again, this time revealing a group of five people, and a black haired boy with a mask at the front, the green boy directly next to him.

"Glad to see you're awake," the black haired boy said stepping forward followed by his team, "I'm Robin."

He offered his hand to her, which she enthusiastically shook.

"I know who you guys are; you're the Teen Titans!" The girl beamed, then her eyes widening slightly, "That must mean I'm in Titans Tower! Here! Like, in real life."

She inspected her hands again. This was slightly odd to the Titans.

Robin laughed anyways, "That's right, and so you know this is-"

"Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg. This is so exciting! I've always dreamed of meeting you guys!" she cheered, "Wait. Pinch me."

She stuck out her arm. Robin pinched her.

"I'm not dreaming! I am actually here! _Existing_. _With you guys_."

"Um. Yes that would be correct," Starfire piped up looking a little puzzled along with the rest of the Titans.

Then Beast Boy stepped forward, "Well, happy to meet chya too!"

She laughed when he saluted.

"It would be most wonderful to gain a new friend!" Starfire said as she gave the girl a bone-crushing hug, that the girl had to pry her way out of.

"Nice to meet you too, Starfire," She said as she rubbed her shoulder, but was smiling nonetheless.

Cyborg stuck out his hand and grinned.

They all looked at Raven, who had seemed uninterested this entire time. She saw the looks they were giving her, and she sighed.

"Hi," was all she said.

The girl gave her a toothy smile, but Raven remained expressionless.

"Wow, this is so cool! You guys have no idea how much I've dreamed about this!" She rambled excitedly with most of the Titans smiling at her.

"But what happened exactly?" the girl asked, her brow furrowing.

"Well that's what we were gonna ask you," Robin began, "You and your horse kinda appeared out of nowhere, and we were wondering who you were and-"

"My horse?" She interrupted, and then her look of confusion changed to a look of horror, "My horse!"

Suddenly, there was a loud bang that came from the roof.

"Zephyr!" She cried.

Then she shot around and bolted to the window. She launched herself straight through the glass and the 5 Titans ran to the hole in the paneling.

"What in the world?" Cyborg remarked.

Next all they saw was a white blur of a girl hurtling upward to the roof.

"So she can fly," Beast Boy commented.

Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven followed this bizarre girl out the window and flew to the roof, the girl's assumed spot. Robin and Cyborg opted for the stairs, seeing as they would more likely fall to their death if they jumped out the 75-story window.

On the roof, the Titans arrived and found the odd girl hugging the neck of a breath-taking white stallion with the afternoon sun beating down on him in all his glory. The same one Beast Boy tried to approach.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're safe, honey. I was so scared for a minute," She said as she stroked and kissed the stunning equine's face and muzzle.

He whinnied in response. She turned around when she saw the Titans had gathered.

"So I'm guessing this is Zephyr?" Cyborg asked, pointing at the horse.

Zephyr stomped his hoof and huffed.

"Yes, but he doesn't like to be called that. Call him TJ," the still unknown girl said.

"Okay so we know your horses name. You know our names. You even broke our window. But we still don't know your name," Raven said sarcastically.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Re- um… I'm… Rider. Call me Rider," She stated as though she had decided something.

"Rider?" Raven persisted suspiciously, "As in horseback rider? How coincidental."

"I suppose."

"Is that your real name?"

"Not really."

Raven opened her mouth to say something, but Rider cut in before she could, "I'm really hungry. Got any grub?"

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtT

Rider was a very dainty eater. Almost like she was afraid to eat too much. The team had taken her to the kitchen and Cyborg and Beast Boy both fixed up their respectable favorite dishes for everyone for lunch. She had taken huge helpings of everything, but was taking tiny bites. One couldn't exactly say she was going slowly, because her fork moved at a rapid pace, but the bites were so small.

They ate in silence. Well they were mostly looking at and wondering about Rider. Finally, once lunch was almost over, Robin piped up.

"Rider, so… are you… from around here?" He asked.

"Well I've been in town for a while, but no, I'm not a local," She answered.

"Oh so where're you from?" He persisted.

"Um, I've been all over, but I was born in mountain town across the seas," She said vaguely.

It looked like Raven was going to say something, but Starfire cut in.

"So you are not American? Oh joy! For neither am I," Starfire commented cheerfully.

Rider laughed, "You're not an earthling either though, right?"

Starfire shook her head enthusiastically, "I am from the planet of Tameran. Home to a warrior people."

"That's really cool, Starfire," Rider nodded happily.

Raven apparently dropped whatever she was going to say, because she stayed quiet.

Robin said, "So Rider, about the battle…"

"What battle?" Rider asked.

"The one that got you stuck in our infirmary," Beast Boy said.

"Oh. That one. I don't really remember that."

"Makes sense. You rammed head first into solid concrete," Raven said monotonously.

"But with that super cool rocket thing! What was that?" Beast Boy asked eagerly.

"I can-… control the wind. So I used it as a ram to try and knock him down," She replied carefully.

"You can control the wind!?" Cyborg and Beast Boy asked in unison.

Rider nodded, and the boys high-fived.

"Wait a minute," Robin said, furrowing his brow, "It was you who cleaned up the street a couple weeks back. And who helped me and Raven with Dr. Light. Right?"

Rider sighed, "Yes that was me. I'm sorry if you think I'm weird or out of line. I just think its so great what you guys do, and I love feeling like I'm apart of it."

"Well thanks. But why did you do _that_?" Robin questioned, referring to her diving into Cinderblock.

"Well you guys looked like you needed help. I've seen you guys fight him before, and you've never had that much trouble. Did he get bigger?" Rider inquired.

"Yes, yes he did. But that doesn't mean it's a good idea to torpedo head first into him," Raven cut in harshly.

"Raven," Robin snapped, "We owe her a thank you. She saved us."

"We didn't need saving. I think she owes us a thank you. She'd probably be dead if we didn't rehabilitate her," Raven spat.

With that, Raven got up and walked out the living room door. There was an awkward silence.

"Did I… do something wrong?" Rider asked looking hurt.

"No. Its just Raven. She'll come around," Cyborg said.

"Yes. On occasion, friend Raven will become… hmm… testy, yes?" Starfire said.

"Oh… okay… But I do owe you guys a thank you. I have a tendency to be… reckless…

"So, um, how long was I out?" Rider asked.

"2 weeks," Cyborg said.

"WHAT?" Rider shouted, appalled, "I was thinking a few days max."

"I wish I could sleep that long," Beast Boy said, "But cranky pants always has training sessions."

"Speaking of sleeping, and healing, and hospital stuff, where are my clothes?" Rider asked, gesturing to the gross paper gown she was still wearing.

"Oh I know!" Starfire exclaimed, getting up and floating towards the sofa, "They are here on the couch. Friend Raven mended them for you, and I did the watching. It seemed to be quite tedious work, and I do not think I could do it myself."

"Raven fixed them?" Rider asked surprised.

"Oh yes! She also healed your injuries," Starfire said handing Rider the folded fabric, "She was rather harsh to you here, but I am sure you will be able to see her kindness in the future."

"Thanks Star," Rider smiled, "I think I'm going to get changed now, okay?"

The alien smiled and nodded. Rider turned and, after giving a little wave as she passed the table, walked out the door in search of a bathroom.

Starfire sat down once again.

"I don't trust her," a voice said that made everyone at the table jump.

It was Raven, reappearing in her empty spot through a black hole or something.

"Oh come on Raven. We barely know her," Beast Boy said.

"Exactly. We have no idea who she is, where she came from, or what her intentions are. And it's not like she hasn't had the opportunity to tell us. All her answers are vague and unspecific," Raven stated.

"It's the first day. It's not like she's going to tell us her deepest, darkest secrets," Robin said.

"She's hiding something. I can feel it. That's the exact mistake we made with Terra. We trusted her too soon and with too little information. Do you want that to happen again?" Raven bit back directly at Robin.

At the mention of Terra, everything went quiet, still.

Beast Boy's jaw clenched and his knuckles turned white.

Then Robin slowly stood up and leaned across the table, "That's not going to happen again. I'm not saying I trust her. You're right in saying she isn't telling us the whole story. But she did help us. And for that, we should at least give her a chance," He stood up straight before adding gravely, "And you of all people should know about dark pasts."

Raven closed her eyes, and Robin sat back down. For a couple seconds there was a dense silence.

Then, the doors slid open and in walked Rider.

Finally, the Titans could get a full and complete look at Rider. She had changed into her normal clothes, which was mostly white, but with highlights of blue and gold. She had a sleeveless, white v-neck shirt on that stopped at the bottom of her ribcage with a gold band defining it. Her v-neckline was outlined with gold bands also, and showed a little bit of cleavage. She had a white high to low skirt on, and the sheer part of the skirt shimmered with blue glitter. A gold band on the skirt marked her hips, and her stomach was bare between the two gold bands of her shirt and skirt. She had two gold bands for each of her upper arms and one gold band for each wrist. Blue fabric that matched her glitter connected from the back of her shirt to her wristbands and would resemble wings if she were to lift her arms. The girl was barefoot except for blue ribbons tied up her calves. She had very long and wavy brown hair that matched her dark brown almond-shaped eyes. She had red lips and was very pale. Although short, she was lean and toned. The Titans guessed her to be 17 or so and realized she was extremely beautiful. It was a beauty that rivaled Raven's and even Starfire's. Rider's look resembled that of an ancient Greek or Roman, and took the entire team by surprise.

"So much better than that stupid paper dress," Rider said, "You guys like?"

She got noises of approval around the room, from all except Raven.

Rider spoke directly to Raven and said, "Raven, thank you for mending my clothing. It fits even better than it did before."

Raven looked at her fiercely and it seemed like she was going to say something harsh, but then her face softened and she smiled the tiniest bit, "You're welcome."

Rider seemed to light up at this small notion, her excitement obvious.

But then her face fell a little when she said, "Well. I think it's time for me to go. I'll go fetch TJ off the roof. Thanks for everything and I hope I'll see you guys around."

Rider turned to leave, but Cyborg stopped her and said, "You aren't in any shape to be going out by yourself. You still have some recovery left to do."

That was true. She found out later that she had broken multiple bones that weren't totally healed, despite Raven's powers.

"Yeah, why don't you stay with us for a little while longer?" Beast Boy smiled wide.

"In fact, I'd really like to see what you can do with your powers. So once you're fully recovered, we _might_ just take you out to train with us. And if that goes well we _might _be in the market for a new Titan. That is if you're up for it?" Robin said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh am I ever!" Rider practically jumped out of her skin with excitement, but then thought of something, "But what about TJ?"

Beast Boy laughed, "We have a room solely for balls; I'm sure we can find room for your horse."

"Beast Boy, that room was your idea," Raven said irritably.

"Yeah, and it's, like, the funnest room ever," He retorted.

"Most fun," Raven corrected, rolling her eyes.

"Oh Hurray!" Starfire cheered, leaping from her chair, "It is most exciting to have a new friend be apart of our glorious team!"

Starfire flew straight at Rider and tackled her, giving the poor girl an alien strength hug for the second time that day.

"But remember Rider, you have to prove yourself. We need to know if we can trust you as a friend, and a fighter," Robin said seriously.

Rider nodded furiously. She would've said something if she could breathe under Starfire's hug.

Cyborg had to step in and save the blue-faced teen, "Okay so we will get you a room you can stay in then. And I can also fix up a space for TJ, but I think you'll have to help me plan that, because I don't know what a horse needs."

"That's fantastic, thank you," Rider breathed as she filled her lungs with as much oxygen as possible and smiling as wide as the Sahara.

She could not have been happier.

"No problem," Cyborg smiled, "Why don't you go and get TJ?"

"You want me to bring my horse _into_ the Tower?" Rider asked in shock.

"Can't be worse then Beast Boy," Robin chuckled.

"Hey!"

"Alright, if you say so," Rider drew her fingers to her mouth and let a piercing wolf-whistle go.

Next to the beautiful girl, a wind current out of nowhere appeared and ribbons of white twirled about. The stallion materialized from the midst of the ribbons and stood proudly in the living room. Rider gave him a hug.

"We get to stay here boy! At least for a little while," Rider whispered.

TJ trilled in response.

"Well Rider," Robin stepped forward and smiled, "Welcome to Titans Tower."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans so bye you basic bitches

Anyways... I hope you like this chapter but its kinda weird and boring but is needed to progress so... but I hope the end interests you? R&R k bye

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtT

_Chapter 4_

"I can't believe you basically gave her a spot on the team. We know nothing about her!" Raven whispered-yelled at Robin in the dark hallway.

"I did not just _give_ her a spot on the team. I _told_ her she has to prove herself," Robin replied angrily.

"Please, that's like a mom saying to her child 'if you're good you get ice cream'. You know they're getting ice cream," Raven hissed.

"I made zero promises to her. I'm not sure about her being here too. But like I said earlier: we have to give her a chance. By no means did I say she already had a spot on the team. Now leave me alone. I have work to do," Robin pushed passed an angry looking Raven.

Cyborg and Beast Boy had just gone to show Rider her temporary room, and Starfire said something about coloring. Raven had stopped Robin in the hallway, quite displeased.

Raven faded through the wall and appeared again directly in front of Robin, "So what happens if she doesn't do well? What happens if she turns out to be a bad fighter and a bad person? Are we going to kick her out? Leave her alone on the streets?"

Robin looked away from her thinking, looking quite troubled at these possibilities.

After a moment he said, "No, of course not. I'll make sure she's taken care of."

Raven's anger seemed to cease and she sighed, "I don't want another Terra."

"I know. Me neither."

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtT

"And wah-la! Welcome to your all-inclusive TITAN'S RESORT! BOOYAH!" Cyborg chanted as the door slid open.

He and Beast Boy high-fived.

"Thank you," Rider laughed, stepping inside.

The room was simple. It had a bed, a desk, a window that took up an entire wall, and a closet. The walls were white, and the carpet was a light beige. There weren't any decorations or elaborate furniture. It was just very plain.

"We know it's not glamorous. But this is just your temporary room. _If_ you earn your spot and get to stay here permanently, then we'll fix you up a better space. As for now, think of this as your recovery/initiation/temporary quarters," Cyborg said.

"You totally will though!" Beast Boy said excitedly.

Cyborg slapped the back of the green boy's head, "Hey ow!"

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head and gave Cyborg a dirty look before punching the air, "Dude, you are going to have a BLAST!"

"Here, I'll show you where TJ will stay for the time being," Cyborg left the room and the two others followed him just a little further down the corridor to a room with a large door. TJ clomped along behind them, as he had been waiting outside of the room. The double doors slid open to reveal another simple room. There were makeshift rubber floors with shavings scattered everywhere and hay haphazardly around the room. There were buckets of water sitting on the floor and grain randomly distributed about.

"How'dya like it?" Beast Boy gestured to the room.

"Well…" She scrunched her nose, "Um."

She touched her fingers to her jaw looking thoughtful. She titled her head to one side. Then she made a small sweeping motion with her hand.

All the grain on the floor was swept up and glided to form a pile in the corner. Then she directed an upturned palm at the water buckets and made the motion of lifting something. The water buckets rose from the ground. She made another sweeping motion and the buckets went flying into the wall, creating a hole and sending water everywhere.

"Oops," Rider looked embarrassed.

She twirled her pointer finger and the water that had splashed about splashed right back into the buckets stuck into the wall with a gust of air.

She turned to the boys, "Sorry about the wall. Hard buckets just can't be loose on the ground. We don't want them stepping on them and going lame."

"Lame? Horses aren't lame! They're pretty cool actually," Beast Boy argued looking appalled.

"Lame means injured you tosh pot," Cyborg sighed heavily.

"Oh."

"Well this isn't perfect. But it will have to do for the time being. Thank you guys for everything, but if you don't mind, I'd like to get TJ settled in to his- uh- room stall thing," Rider said.

"Course! Come on Cy, let's go play some Ninja Monkey 2000," Beast Boy encouraged.

Cybrog ooed, and they left running.

Rider sighed and turned to face the room again. Then she turned around to look at TJ and sighed again.

He was trying to eat the wall.

"You're an idiot," She shook her head at the sheepish looking TJ.

She stepped aside the doorway, motioning for her large equine to go inside the room. TJ obediently walked inside and then abruptly stopped, whinnying.

"I know, I know!" She laughed as she followed him in, "It sucks. But think of it as we get to be alongside the _Teen Titans_! That's all we've dreamed about for the past 8 months!"

TJ blinked at her.

"Well it's all I've dreamed about. Oh don't look at me like that. We don't have to go back home!" Rider paused, "_If_ we earn our spot on the team."

Rider stroked TJ's neck, "I _really_ don't want to go back home. I don't want to kill or hurt anybody, Zephyr."

At this, he stopped his hoof and tossed his head.

"Oh don't be an ass. That's your real name. Anyways, that's why we have to work extremely hard. Maybe if we are apart of this team, we can show Daddy and Granddaddy that you don't have to solve problems that way."

Rider closed her eyes and she breathed deeply.

When she opened them, she said, "Okay well do you think you'll be alright here? For the time being?"

If TJ could talk he might have said yes, but he just huffed out of his nose.

"Good boy. I'll be back later okay?" With that she gave him a pat, turned, and left with the door sliding shut behind her.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtT

Rider walked into the living room to see Beast Boy and Cyborg intensely playing what she assumed was Ninja Monkey 2000. She tentatively made her way over to the couch.

"Hey guys, mind if I sit?" She asked politely.

Her response was a grunt from Beast Boy who was standing on the couch squirming about in front of the huge screen.

"Okay whatever," Rider plopped onto the edge of the couch.

"BOOYAH!" Cyborg yelled, and he threw the controller on the couch.

"Ah no fair!" Beast Boy pouted changing into a sloth.

Cyborg was doing a victory dance or something while Beast Boy just kind of sat there. Because. Like… he was a sloth…

Anyways. Cyborg spotted Rider.

"Oh hey girl! Didn't see ya come in," Cyborg smiled, Rider rolled her eyes and Cyborg continued, "So everything's all settled?"

"Yep, everything's fabulous," the brunette replied smiling.

The green sloth formed back into a human and it said, "Great! And I know a perfect way to unwind!"

Rider raised her eyebrows.

"A friendly game of NINJA MONKEYS 2000!" Beast Boy cried, a backdrop appearing behind him that looked like it came from an infomercial.

"Um sure. But I don't really know how to play," Rider said.

"That's okay. It's easy. You just hit these buttons right here-" Beast Boy slid onto the couch next to her, showing her the controller, "And you press these when you want to attack."

"Okayyy…" Beast Boy handed her the controller and switched on the game.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtT

"Wow," Cyborg chuckled from his comfortable watching position on the couch.

"Dude…" Beast Boy said.

"What?" Rider asked.

"You literally suck at video games," Beast Boy said, "I mean you're worse then Raven. And she doesn't even touch the buttons."

"Gee thanks Beast Boy. You sure know how to make a girl feel good about herself," Rider said sarcastically.

She had made her character fall off the platform and die a grand total of 23 times. She also managed to get her avatar to kick itself in the face until it died approximately 8 times. And finally, when she didn't kill herself, Beast Boy did it easily by pushing her over.

"You know, I'm impressed; I didn't think it was possible for avatars to kick themselves to death," BB joked.

Cyborg laughed, "It's okay Rider. So video games isn't your thing."

"Well we don't really have video games back home," Rider protested, her face slightly red.

"HOW DID YOU LIVE?"

Cyborg gave the green teen a dirty look and then turned his attention back to Rider, "What'd y'all do for fun?"

"Well I'm pretty good at the harp. And the lyre."

"What the heck is a lyre?" Beast Boy asked.

"A small, handheld harp used for singing lines of epic or lyrical poetry. Especially popular in ancient Greek and Roman times as it was used both in Archaic and Classical period of Greece. It was most prominent during the Golden Age of Pericles during the Greek's great advances in art and philosophy and in some cases science. It was also seen as a symbol for many Greek Gods and Goddesses," Rider recited casually.

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked puzzled.

"How do you know all that?" Cyborg asked.

"It's kinda common knowledge where I come from," Rider said.

Beast Boy and Cybrog looked at each other.

Beast Boy asked slowly, "So uh- where _do_ you come from?"

Rider bit her lip and studied Beast Boy's face. There was an expression on her face as if she was deliberating on sharing this seemingly simple information.

Then she apparently made a decision and said, "I'm Greek."

"Oh that's cool, I don't hear an accent though. Were you born there?" Cyborg asked, making an effort to try and get some information out of her.

"Yes. Born and raised," She smiled.

"How long have you been in America?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well I've been roaming around the world for ages, so I've visited lots of times. I like to stay in the West hemisphere. But recently? I've been in New York for about 8 months. Gotham for a few weeks but I didn't like it very much so I came down to Jump," She seemed to be getting more comfortable.

"That's a long time. Why have we never seen you before now?" Cyborg asked.

"I guess you could say I've been out of sight since I came," Her mood changed and her jaw set.

The boys sensed this and both silently agreed to change the subject.

"Okay so harp and lyre. What else do you like to do?" Beast Boy asked cheerfully.

Rider thought for a second, "So I suck at video games but I'm great at cards."

"HEY COOL LETS PLAY CARDS I LOVE CARDS!"

"Calm down BB," Cyborg turned to Rider, "I'll go get a deck of cards."

"Oh no need," Rider smiled slyly, "I have my own."

Rider blew an icy breeze into her open palm. The blue air swirled in her hand and a deck of blue and white cards appeared.

"Hey cool trick!" Cyborg said putting his face really close to her hand.

Rider laughed, "Thanks! There's more where that came from."

Rider took her free hand and placed it over the deck of cards. She made a sharp swiping motion and the entire deck of cards shot upwards. The cards were rocketing randomly through the room all around them, and then she made a big sweep with her arm, sending the cards shooting to the left and right back towards Beast Boy and Cyborg. She twirled her hand and the cards circled above the boys' heads. She closed her hand tightly and the cards formed a line again and shot back at her. She outstretched her arms so the cards could go up one arm and down the other. Then the cards landed safely in the palm of the beaming girl.

"Neat!" Beast Boy said.

Then she fanned the cards in one hand and flung them across the room. The cards collided with the wall, and to the boys' surprise actually pierced it, like the cards were razor sharp blades stuck in the paneling.

"I'm even better at playing," Rider said smugly while the robot and the green boy nodded approvingly at the wall full of cards.

"Bring it!" Cyborg exclaimed whipping his head back around to look at her.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtT

"Hey Rob, wait up!" Cyborg called at the masked boy looking over some papers as he walked down the corridor.

"What's up Cy?" Robin said, but didn't take his eyes off his paper work.

"I have some info on Rider," Cyborg said.

Robin looked up at Cyborg and stopped walking.

"Yeah?" Robin raised an eyebrow and he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Okay so Beast Boy and I just spent like an hour and a half with her. We played some video games and she was awful, like worse than Raven and-"

"Worse then Raven? Raven doesn't even touch the buttons," Robin interrupted.

"Yeah I know right. Beast Boy didn't even have to do anything barely, she always died on her own; it was hilarious."

"You can't die on your own in Ninja Monkeys."

"She can."

"How?"

"She kicked herself to death a few times and fell a lot."

"Is this what you had to talk to me about? That she's bad at video games? Cyborg, I really don't have time for this," Robin said irritably.

"No! Okay but that she said something about not having video games where she lived. So we asked where she lived and she said she was from Greece. And she recited all this information about a lyre."

"The handheld harp?"

"Yes! Apparently she can play. But it was really weird because she was talking about Classical Ancient Greece and Gods and stuff. And she said she's been all over and she's been in Gotham and Jump for about 8 months. We asked why we had never seen her before now, and she got defensive a little bit so we dropped the subject," Cyborg said quickly.

"Strange."  
"And then she kicked our butt at cards, and left to take a walk or something," Cyborg finished.

"Okay so what do we know about her? She's Greek. She's good at cards," Robin recited.

"Bad at video games," Cyborg said.

"She lives in the mountains…" Robin continued.

"The mountains?"

"Earlier she told us she lived in the mountains," Robin nodded.

"Well what mountain range? There are thousands in the Greek islands."

"How bout you ask her?"

"I don't know man. I think her deal is with her family and whatever it is, she's not ready to tell us," Cyborg huffed.

"Well if you find anything more out, tell me. And tell the others to tell me. Maybe we can piece her together. Thanks Cyborg," And with that, Robin walked away.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtT

Meanwhile, Rider floated aimlessly through the dim hallways, opening doors (knocking first of course) and giving herself a tour. She had gone down quite a few floors and was on the 37th of 100. For some perspective, the Ops room is on the 100th floor. The hallways were starting to get dusty as she went further down, obviously due to their lack of use. She rounded a corner and found she was at a dead end. Rider was about to turn back when she saw a small wooden door in the corner of the wall. This was particularly weird since all the other doors were big, titanium, robotic, sliding doors. Not this one. This one was light mahogany that blended in with the wall and was barely taller than Rider. Upon closer inspection, it had a thick layer of dust, dirt, and cobwebs. The brown haired girl ran her hand over the wood, making her palm black with dirt. She found the door to actually be much darker in color underneath all that dust. Like ebony.

_Ebony_ She thought with a look of sadness fleeting briefly on her face.

Rider quickly shook it off and focused on her curiosity. She then noticed an engraved cursive 'T' in the space where she cleared the dirt.

_ Wonder what that's for…_

Her fingers traced the small letter and moved her hand to the dulled, golden doorknob. She opened the door and its rusty hinges squeaked. Rider took a step inside.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtT


End file.
